


Tie In

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What. The hell. Is that." Harvey tugs on the yellow paisley tie Mike had just finished knotting. </p><p>"This? This was a present."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).



"What. The hell. Is that." 

Mike looked down, twisting so he could see his backside in the closet's full length mirror (of _course_ Harvey has a walk-in closet with a full length mirror.)

"No, no. _This._ " Harvey tugs on the yellow paisley tie Mike had just finished knotting. 

"This? This was a present." 

"A present," Harvey repeats. "A present. It's _hideous_. No. You are not wearing this. Never, _never_ wear this tie in my presence again. I should have this _burned_ ," he continues, undoing the Windsor in harsh jerks. 

"According to Harvey's Rules of Clothing Etiquette?" Mike knows smarm is dangerous with Harvey. He tends to find it arousing. And- Yep, there's the look. 

"'Harvey's Rules of Clothing Etiquette'? You think you're pretty smart, don't you?" 

Mike grins, "Hey, I wasn't the one who hired a college drop-out as a lawyer." 

Harvey lets loose a sound which might normally be considered a growl and hauls him in by the ends of the tie. The kiss is lewd, dirty, filthy, completely inappropriate, full of tongue and teeth and filthy moans. Harvey pulls back with one last lick over Mike's bottom lip and grins when he gets a whimper. Mike's legs go out from under him at this point, but that's fine. 

Harvey's already got him pinned against a set of drawers and moaning by then.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Not-Valentine's Itty-Bitty Podfic Anthology 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679236) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
